


Video Games and Kisses.

by joshuahongkong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuahongkong/pseuds/joshuahongkong
Summary: Soonyoung hates when Wonwoo "cheats" in video games and he gets pouty. Wonwoo tries to cheer him up. Its a mess.





	Video Games and Kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing soonwoo oof

"That's cheating! Cheater! I can't believe you did that," Soonyoung's hysteric voice rang throughout the dorm. He threw his game controller down in a huff, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Not cheating," Wonwoo replied, shutting down the gaming console. "It is completely legal to throw shells at the last second. That's what they're for!"

"No they're not! I thought you were my friend," Soonyoung continued to whine at an amused Wonwoo. Wonwoo just shrugged.

"Oh, now you don't think I'm your friend? But I thought we were best friends," Wonwoo shot back in a mocking tone. Soonyoung rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out as he pulled his feet up, lying down on the couch he sat on. He remained silent.

"Ah, don't be like this Soonyoung," Wonwoo walked over to Soonyoung. Now it was his turn to complain. "Soonyoung..." he poked the boys soft cheek. No response. "Soonyoungie..." Wonwoo now gave his cheek a gentle squueze, squishing Soonyoung's face a bit. Still nothing. "I suppose you leave me with no choice," a mischievous grin grew on Wonwoo's face as he reached down, tickling Soonyoung.

Almost immediately, Soonyoungs face lit up as he screamed, begging for mercy and trying to pry Wonwoo off of him. "Okay! Okay! I'll stop being whiny! Just- please stop!" Soonyoung screeched, "Stop! Stop!"

"Good," Wonwoo gave a smug look, sitting beside Soonyoung where he was lying, hands rested on Soonyoungs chest, "Now I have you wrapped around my finger."

"Sure, your hairy finger," Soonyoung grimaced, picking up one of Wonwoo's hands to examine it. "Gross."

"But you love me."

Soonyoung thought for a moment, hand stroking an imaginary beard, "Yes, I do love you. Hairy fingers and all." 

"What a relief," Wonwoo swiped imaginary sweat off of his forehead, "I thought I'd actually have to shave my beloved finger hair."

Soonyoung laughed, "It would be nice if you did."

"Never!"

"It was worth a shot."

Wonwoo grabbed Soonyoungs face, pulling it closer to his, their noses so close that they could feel the soft skin touching. Soonyoungs breath hitched in his throat.

"Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" Wonwoo whispered, suddenly serious.

The question intitially caught Soonyoung off-guard, but when he finally processed the words, he nodded. "Of course," he breathed.

The two boys stayed like that for what seemed like forever before Wonwoo responded. "That's good," he smiled slightly. "I love you too."

"I knew that already," Soonyoung chuckled, realizing the absurdity of the moment. He shuffled closer to Wonwoo, nuzzling their noses together. "We've known each other for so long, I'd be worried if you didn't."

"No, Soonyoung. I- I really, really, love you."

Soonyoung stopped chuckling. He searched Wonwoos eyes for the playfulness that was there only a few minutes ago. He was dead serious. Soonyoung didn't know how to respond.

"I...just needed to say that. There's no need for a response, if you don't want to," Wonwoos shaky voice left him, exposing how nervous he truly was. He released Soonyoungs face, sitting upright. He twiddled his thumbs for a second as he let out a stream of air thought his mouth. "I'm going to go now," he suddenly arose, grabbing his phone to leave before he heard Soonyoungs faint voice behind him. "What was that?" 

"Uh, I-" Soonyoung cleared his throat, sitting up, "I said that..." he averted Wonwoo's gaze, eyes glued to the floor. "I really, really, love you. Too. In the same way you meant it."

Wonwoo smiled, feeling his heart warm up. He stepped over to Soonyoung, using one finger to lift his chin up to meet his eyes. "You're so cute," Wonwoo exhaled. Obviously his brain couldn't create coherent sentences at the moment, because he didn't mean to just call Soonyoung 'cute'. Sure, Soonyoung was cute; but he was also handsome, and pretty, and stunning, and hot, and beautiful, and a million other amazing words. But for now Wonwoo would just have to settle for 'cute'.

"If I'm that cute," Soonyoung smirked, "Why don't you just kiss me?"

Caught off-guard by Soonyoungs sudden cockiness, Wonwoo just laughed, taking a step back, "Just because of that, I won't kiss you now. Have fun being kiss-deprived. Loser."

"Wait- no!" Soonyoung stood up. Immediately, Wonwoo started running- in circles, that is- throughout the small game room, chased by a desperate Soonyoung.

It didn't take very long for Soonyoung to catch Wonwoo by his thin wrist, pulling him onto the nearest couch and trapping him in place, one leg on each side of him. 

Out of breath, Soonyoung grabbed Wonwoos cheeks, "Now-" -wheeze, "kiss me-" -wheeze, "You idiot."

"Pushy today. Geez," Wonwoo spoke with the largest grin on his face. Before Soonyoung could complain any further, he leaned forward, closing the space between them.

It was the most awkward thing ever, all with teeth clashing and noses smashing and hands uncertain of where to be placed, but they felt butterflies fluttering in their stomachs nonetheless. It was a relief to finally kiss the lips that they'd been yearning after for what seemed like forever. Everything seemed perfect in that one moment of time.

The two boys almost leapt out of their skin when a phone's ringing could be heard not too far away. Soonyoung groaned, "That's mine, sorry." He got off of Wonwoo, just then realizing the suggestive position they were just in, with him straddling Wonwoo and all. He decided not to dwell on it. He grabbed his phone off a side table, answering it, "Hello?"

Wonwoo could do nothing but stare, love-struck because of the dancer that stood before him. Wonwoo admired his slightly disheveled hair, and how his lips were pinker and more plump than usual, shiny with saliva, and how his cheeks burned bright red, and how his t-shirt hung lower on him than usual and exposed his collarbones. Fuck.

"Ugh," Soonyoungs annoyed tone broke Wonwoo out of his trance. "It's Jihoon. He... he needs me to record some stuff for the album. He said to go to the recording studio right now." He started to pull on his sneakers.

"Oh...okay," Wonwoo couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice, "Talk to you later?"

Soonyoung scoffed, "You're so awkward, Wonwoo. Of course we'll talk later." He leaned down, placing a quick but meaningful kiss on Wonwoo lips before grabbing his things and leaving.

Once Soonyoung was out of sight and earshot, Wonwoo almost let out a groan for not being able to kiss Soonyoung longer, but then realized that it didn't matter. Soonyoung loved him and he loved Soonyoung. Because of that, there was going to be plenty more where that came from.

Wonwoo just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter; girlsftsvt :)


End file.
